The Real Thing
by The New Leo
Summary: Request fic. It's another usual peaceful night at Castle Oblivion, but someone is keeping Xigbar up. When he heads to number IX's room, he's confronted with a question he doesn't know how to answer.


My friend got this fic written for her as a request because of all the Xigbar/Demyx we were RPing. XD I hope everyone enjoys it. It's a bit fluffier than I intened, but good fluff nonetheless. XigDem needs more love. Srsly. If it sounds bad anywhere, keep in mind I wrote this on a total lack of sleep. 8D;

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts II, obviously. I just wrote this because I am a sad Xigbar/Demyx fangirl and I wanted to see more fics of them. ;-;

* * *

Castle Oblivion was unusually peaceful at night, the heart-shaped moon in the distance giving the dark and seemingly-abandoned castle its only source of light. It was a nice place to be when you wanted to sleep when you didn't want anything to bother you. 

Peaceful, right? The opposite could be said for the Organization's number II. For countless nights he had been kept up until the wee hours of the morning, hearing nothing but plucking of sitar strings. As much as he tried to drown it out, it was nearly impossible; the fact that the younger members were down the hall from him on purpose didn't make it any better._This is all Xemnas's fault,_he thought to himself. _Me, a mentor to the new members? As IF!_

"Lame," Xigbar muttered to himself, climbing out of bed. His usually peaceful sleep had been cut short by a rather... disturbing and annoying racket.

His bare feet pounded against the marble floor, echoing throughout the castle - the only noise heard for a distance. He finally reached the source of his problems: the bedroom of number IX. "What happened, kid?" the gruff-looking senior member asked, leaning against the doorframe. "You have a fight with your sitar and lose?"

The blonde boy sighed, closing his eyes. "I have a name, you know: Demyx. Not 'kid.' And I like to call it artistic differences," Demyx said, placing his sitar on the ground in defeat. "But enough about me, what are you doing up?" He furrowed his brow at the older, taller man, looking him over for any guns or other devices hidden behind his back. "And in my room, nonetheless?"

"That's easy," Xigbar said, walking toward Demyx's bed. "I had to check on my widdle pupil," he chuckled, petting Demyx affectionately on the head.

"Oh har har," Demyx replied, an unamused look on his face. "No, really. Was it just to see little ol' me?" He batted his short eyelashes at Xigbar in a very fake Southern Belle-ish accent.

"Sure, let's go with that." Xigbar finally took a seat next to Demyx on his bed. "Actually, I couldn't sleep; haven't been able to for a while. I wanted to stop by and see what's up. I had nothing else better to do. Well. Other than sleep, but that's not happening right now."

"There you go rambling again," Demyx observed, followed by an eye roll.

Xigbar stared at the younger boy. "Rambling? As if!"

Demyx stared up at Xigbar, trying to contain himself. "You know... you sound so gay when you say that."

"Oh?" Xigbar shifted his weight to his arm, propping himself on the bed rather close to Demyx's face. "Well then I guess there's no use hiding the truth."

Xigbar's statement was enough to make Demyx do a spit-take. "What! You mean you _are_?"

"You didn't know?"

"Obviously!" Demyx shrieked, picking up his sitar again.

"Well we've all got_something _for the Superior to make fun of: I have that and you... you're just you. I think that's enough," Xigbar smirked, looking at the boy as he spoke.

"Oh you're SO funny. I bet you can't even hear my sarcasm," Demyx shot back.

Xigbar shook his head, waving the whole conversation off. "So are you working on a new song?"

Demyx shrugged, gently plucking the strings. "I've been trying, but... well it's kinda hard when I don't know what I'm writing about."

"Whaddaya mean, kid?"

"Well," Demyx started, looking into Xigbar's lone yellow eye. "I was going to try a shot at a love song, but... I've never felt it. I mean I've been having these thoughts lately... but I don't know. I mean, it's gotta be a big deal or else people on the radio wouldn't whine about it so much." He sighed, averting his gaze to the sky. "I just want to know what it feels like, Xigbar... to be in love. Not some facade crap like 'remembering how it felt when we had a heart'; the real thing."

_He's so cute when he's serious._"Do you expect me to know?" Xigbar fell back on the bed, using his arms as a headrest.

Demyx shrugged. "Well doesn't wisdom come with age?"

Xigbar turned to his friend, rolling his eyes in the process. "I am**not **old, kid. And I seriously doubt that having feelings and having wisdom count as being the same thing."

"Like I would know." He stuck his tongue out at his Superior, but only for a moment. He paused and his gaze softened. "Well didn't you feel pain when you got... this?" He reached his arm out to Xigbar's rough face, running his slender fingers over the scar on his left cheek.

Xigbar nodded, answering his question without opening his mouth. "Pain and love are two different things, young grasshopper. Pain is a type of physical feeling. And love... it's unlike anything else. It's just a feeling you know you feel when you feel it," he spoke, his voice calm and soft, "even without a heart."

Demyx's lips curled into a sweet smile. "Xigbar?" he asked, slowly pulling his hand back.

"Yeah, kid?"

"How do you know when you feel it?"

Xigbar shrugged, unable to find an appropriate way to explain it. "You just know."

Demyx picked up his sitar and moved it to his closet to make room on the bed. He plopped back down in front of Xigbar, looking into his eye as if searching his soul to see if he was feeling the same thing.

"I feel it."

* * *

That was my first yaoi pairing fic ever and I hope it didn't fail. XD I kinda liked it,even for the bits where they seemed a tad OOC. Leave me some reviews; I'd love to see what you all think! 


End file.
